Cloud's wedding
by Chad Hyou
Summary: My take on Bit and leena's wedding. Complete
1. Default Chapter

Chad: Hi people! This is my take on Bit and Leena's marriage. It came to me while I was sketching a couple of days ago when I was stuck with a..a. ACHOOO!! 'Sniff' cold. I soon felt better and got down to writing this. B/L fans, Hope you like it. Also, this will probably be my first (And last) fic without the "script" font.  
  
Jecht: Now people, what we are about to say is a lie, but I'm sure all of you would like to say this: I DO OWN ZOIDS! Again, what you have just read is a lie. We don't really, but we'd like to!  
  
Leena looked at herself in the mirror. She was dressed in a white wedding dress with a jeweled brooch and white sleeves. She barely ever wore a dress, but this was a special time. Two weeks ago, Bit Cloud had proposed to her. Though she was a little surprised, she happily accepted. She couldn't believe the day had finally come. Everyone had come to see them. Well, everyone except you-know-who.  
  
"Nervous?" Leena spun around and saw Naomi standing behind her.  
  
"A little. It's still a little hard to believe though." Leena said sitting down.  
  
"Hmm? What is?" Naomi said, sitting beside her.  
  
"Well, when Bit first came to us, I completely hated him. I thought he was a useless jerk. I just wanted to slam him into the wall, then beat the stuffing out of him, then drop him into the desert, then trample him with my Di-bison, THEN SHOOT HIM WITH IT'S MEGALO MAX ATTACK, THEN TRAMPLE HIM SOME MORE, THEN THROW HIM OFF A~"  
  
(Sweatdrops) "LEENA! Get ahold of yerself!" Naomi said. Leena stopped swinging her arms around and sat back down.  
  
(Sweatdrops too) "Sorry, guess I got a little carried away. (Smiles nervously) I just hated him, and here I am getting married to him! It's just a little strange doncha think?  
  
"Well, do you love him?"  
  
"Well Yeah! If I didn't, I wouldn't be dressed this way, would I?!" Leena said.  
  
"Well then there's no problem is there? All that matters is if you both love each other, right?"  
  
"..Yeah, I guess your right. (Blushes and looks up) 'sigh' After today, I'll finally be Leena Cloud. ^_^ It's just so amazing!"  
  
"Yeah, and besides that, "Mr. King" will probably stop chasing you."  
  
"I know! Isn't it wonderful? Nothing can spoil this day!"  
  
"Well, except maybe if Harry found ou~"  
  
"'gulp' DON'T SAY THAT!!" She said crying.  
  
Elsewhere, Bit Cloud was sitting in the lounge of the hover cargo with Brad, Leon, and Jamie. Bit was staring at the wedding ring he got for Leena. He was dressed in a tuxedo (minus the coat), waiting for the time he would stand side by side with Leena.  
  
"So your actually going through with this huh?" Brad said.  
  
"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Bit said, turning to Brad.  
  
"Cause just being near Leena is a safety hazard if ya ask me."  
  
"Brad's right Bit. Just being married isn't gonna save you from her wrath ya know.." Jamie said.  
  
"Forget it guys, nothin' you say's gonna stop me."  
  
"Okay Bit, it's your health." Jamie said taunting him.  
  
"Geez, even on my big day I can't even get a little support from you guys."  
  
"Ah, were just messing with you Bit. Don't take it so seriously."  
  
"Yeah. By the way, any of you guys seen Doc? I haven't seen him all day." Brad said.  
  
"Dad said something about seeing some of the guests." Leon said.  
  
"Knowing Doc, he's probably off spending what's left of our funds on this wedding." Jamie said. "Well, I guess this probably is worth it guess."  
  
Doc was in the church, talking to a few of the guests. A lot of their rival teams had come to see his daughter's wedding. He walked around and saw Jack, Chris, and Kelly sitting in one of the rows, playing cards, Jack obviously winning. He then saw the Saber fangs team devouring the buffet at a tremendous speed. (And stuffing bits and pieces in their coats for later) Doc then turned his attention the Champ team. (Sans Harry) He chuckled at the site of Benjamin and Sebastian in strangely shaped tuxedos.  
  
"I'm glad that cold-hearted woman is finally getting married, maybe know that pea-headed leader of ours will finally get some sense into whatever's in that empty space he calls a head." Benjamin said.  
  
"We were lucky just to get out of the base unnoticed. Are you sure Harry doesn't know were came?" Sebastain said worried.  
  
"Positive. I told him we were going to go and convince Mary to accept his love for Leena. It was way too easy!" Benjamin said, looking around the place.  
  
"What are you looking for Benjamin?"  
  
"I invited my sweet angel to the Ceremony. She should be here any minute." Benjamin said, turning red like he did before. Benjamin sweatdropped.  
  
"Your just as pathetic as Harry Benjamin. Do you honestly think a battle commission Judge would come all the way down from a satellite to~"  
  
"Oh Bennie!" a voice called from behind.  
  
"There she is!!" Benjamin yelled as he saw his girlfriend judge. He glowed red again and wheeled over to her, leaving Sebastian speechless.  
  
"Unbelievable." Was all Sebastian could say.  
  
(Editor's note: "Ya know folks, I've read in the japanese, uncut version of zoids, Benjamin and Sebastian are programmed to be females. That's why Benjamin fell in love with a judge. They made the Judge a female for the American version. Just a quick note." ^_^)  
  
Doc turned his attention away from the robots to Oscar, who was talking to an emerald haired woman.  
  
"Glad you could come Oscar."  
  
"Believe me Tauros, I wouldn't miss this for anything." He said shaking Doc's hand.  
  
"Ooohh. And who might you be? You look familiar." Doc said, turning his attention to the girl next to him. He stared at her for a while then he remembered Bit's "sketches" of the people who stole the Liger Zero. "Now I remember. Your the girl from the backdraft group!"  
  
"(Laughs lightly) Flattered you remember. My name is Pierce. A certain Wild Eagle invited me." She smiled and Doc grinned.  
  
"TOROS!!" A voice yelled from the door. Doc, Oscar, and Pierce turned around and saw Dr. Layon walking towards them.  
  
"Oh, it's just you Layon. Sorry, but I'm not battling you today."  
  
"I'm not here for a challenge Toros. You didn't think I'd miss this do ya?"  
  
"You serious? ..Well, I guess I'm glad you could come."  
  
"Oh, by the way." Layon walked up to Doc and punched him in the gut. Toros fell to his knees, gasping for air.  
  
"What 'cough' was 'cough' that 'cough' for?!" Doc managed to say.  
  
"Just a little revenge." Layon as he walked away laughing.  
  
Oscar and Pierce helped Doc up of the floor. Suddenly, Jamie came running up Doc, a worried look on his face and completely out of breath.  
  
"Doc! Doc! We got a big pro.'gulp' Oh! Hi ..Pierce.. Glad you. could come." Jamie said stuttering.  
  
"No problem kid. How's the Wild Eagle doing these days?" She said smiling. Jamie blushed all sorts of red.  
  
"Well.. no problems. We got into class S and.. OH YEAH! Doc! We got a real problem!!" Jamie said turning his attention back to Doc. He whispered something into Doc's ear. When he finished, Doc's face grew pale.  
  
"Your kidding!" Doc said in his sad voiced tone.  
  
"Fraid' not! Come on!"  
  
Jamie dragged Doc outside the curch and into the Hover cargo's lounge. Inside, Bit was looking horrible. He kept ranting on about mutant alligators and apples with the peels inside of them, or something. Empty bottles of sake lay around the floor.  
  
"What happened!? Who gave Bit sake?!" Doc yelled. Jamie and Leon pointed at Brad. "Brad! How could you?!"  
  
"Sorry, didn't know the guy couldn't take a glass of the good stuff."  
  
"Oh, look peoples! I see Killer domes! Flying around in the sky even! Oh someone save me!" Bit said, still ranting.  
  
"Ehh, that's great Bit. Don't worry, Doc's here to help you." Jamie said.  
  
"Oh goody! Listen Doc, it's like this." Bit said, leaning on Doc's shoulder. Doc cringed at the scent of alcohol. "Every night, I eat some kind of food, and I experience a loss of appetite, followed by excruciating pain later on by some screaming creature that follows me everywhere. And some nights, I fall unconscious until the next morning, but I always feel tired when I recover and I don't wanna get up. And sometimes,"  
  
"Uh, that's very nice Bit, why don't we get you some medicine and a breath mint. You need it. badly."  
  
"Okay, fine! But first! Get me a hatchet! Must slice up the green canaries for dinner!" Bit said.  
  
"Green canaries. Yeah right." Brad said. A large green canary then landed on Brad's shoulder. Everyone but Brad gasped and ran stumbling out of the lounge. "Hmm? What's up with them?" Brad then turned around and saw the canary. He did a double-take then ran out of the lounge.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry Champ was trying to call Leena at the Toros base for the twelfth hundredth time.  
  
"Leena! Come on! Pick up!" Still no answer. "Fine, a message will have to do. But I know, in my heart, my beloved angel will hear it and come rushing over to me." Harry pushed a button on the phone and a recording came on.  
  
"Hi! This is Steven Toros, leader of the Blitz team. If your calling about a battle request, press one. If your calling about a zoid trade, press two. If your calling about Bit and Leena's wedding, press three." Harry's face turned pale and he dropped the receiver. He growled and clenched his fist.  
  
"How.. How DARE HE?! THAT LITTLE JERK IS FORCING MY BEAUTIFUL QUEEN TO MARRY HIM!!! NOOOOO!!! I MUST SAVE MY DARLING LEENA!! HOLD ON MY SWEET!!! I'LL SAVE YOU!!! BENJAMIN!! SEBASTIAN!! TO ARMS!! IMMEADIATLY!!" Harry waited for his robots, forgetting the excuse they gave him. No one came. "FINE!!! FORGET YOU!! I'LL SAVE MY QUEEN MYSELF!! Harry ran to his zoids screaming.  
  
"If you want to sell us a zoid, press six. If you want to give me a rare zoid, press seven. If you want to sell me a rare zoid model kit, press eight. If this is Layon, don't press anything and I'll get back to you sometime in the next century." The recording continued.  
  
Chad: Okay, that does it for the humor, next is, well, read and find out!  
  
Jecht: "CAPTAIN! Pointless Harry bashing ahead! Should I set a direct course?"  
  
Chad: "Affirmative Mr. Jecht!" 


	2. ch. 2

Chad: I don't own zoids. Enough of the disclaimer. Let's get on with the ceremony!  
  
The time had come at last. Everyone was gathered in the church. Bit and Leena stood side by side at the stand while the judge had almost finished his speech. (Chad: "So I can't remember what they say at weddings! Shoot me!" Jecht: "Can I be of assistance?" Chad: "Shaddup Jecht.")  
  
"Do you, Bit cloud, take this girl to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love and to cherish, till death to you part?"  
  
"I do." Bit said nervously.  
  
"And do you, Leena Toros take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love and to cherish, till death do you part?"  
  
"You betcha." Leena said. The judge sweatdropped.  
  
"Then with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you~"  
  
BOOM!!!!  
  
Without warning, the ceiling of the church exploded open. Leena screamed and Bit instantly shielded her from the falling debris. Everyone else ran for cover.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!" Bit yelled as he looked up at the hole. When the smoke cleared, a huge Gojulas peered through the roof. It's head moved towards the couple.  
  
"BIT CLOUD!! RELINQUISH YOUR HANDS FROM MY LEENA!!!" A voice yelled from the Gojulas at an incredible volume.  
  
"Harry?! What are you doing?!" Leena screamed.  
  
"Leena my sweet! Never fear! Your Prince is here to save you!" Harry said jumping down from the Gojulas' cockpit.  
  
"Save me!? Save me from what!?! Get the hell outta here! Your ruining my wedding!!!" Leena screamed.  
  
"W.what? You mean..you actually want to.MARRY HIM?!"  
  
"Very clever Einstein!" Leena said, trying to stop herself from killing him. Harry looked just plain stunned. He then snapped his fingers and pointed at Bit.  
  
"i.I know! This..this must be some kinda power that ultimate X pilot's have! That's gotta be it! Leena! He's controlling your mind!! Try to snap outta it!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Gee, you have an excuse for everything doncha Harry?" Bit said sarcastically. Harry then turned around and started strangling Bit.  
  
"RELEASE HER TENDER MIND FROM YOUR EVIL CLUTCHES CLOUD!! OR I'LL DO IT MANUALLY!!" He said as Bit tried to get his hands of his neck. Suddenly, Harry got kicked in the side by Leena. He lost his grip on Bit's neck and crashed into the church wall. Leena bent down to see if her fiancee was still breathing.  
  
"Bit! Are you all right?!" She said hugging him tightly.  
  
"'hack' Yeah I'm all right." Bit said standing up.  
  
Harry wiped his bloody nose and growled at the site of Leena hugging Bit. He reached into his pocket and pressed a button on a remote. Without warning, Harry's gojulas released a smokescreen into the church. Everyone was soon coughing and completely in the dark. Harry somehow managed to get back into the cockpit. The gojulas made a swipe at Bit and Leena. It grabbed Bit and pulled it towards it's jaws. Bit struggled to get free, but to no avail. The Gojulas cockpit opened and Harry walked up to Bit's face.  
  
"So, thought you could force my girl to marry a slime like you?? I don't think so Mr. Cloud. Once I take care of you, my sweet pumpkin's mind will be free and we'll be together again! (Laughs insanely.)"  
  
Suddenly, Something knocked the Gojulas off it's feet and sent Harry tumbling back into the cockpit. Bit fell from the air and landed in the Liger zero Jager's cockpit. ("I love the Jager. That's why it's here insted of the basic zero.") The restraints lowered and Bit grasped the controls. The Gojulas regained it's composure and roared at the blue zoid. The Jager roared back and Bit tried to hold it back.  
  
"Listen Harry, I don't want to fight you, but if your going to force me, I got no choice but to take you down!"  
  
"Just try and stop me! You won't take my Leena away from me!!" Harry yelled as the Gojulas fired the mk. 2 cannons. The Jager ran away from the church and avoided the fire. It then turned around and charged the ion boosters. The Jager thrust forward at an insane speed toward the gojulas. Harry continued to fire at the Jager, missing of course.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the ruined church, everyone was getting their bearings together, all except Leena who was shaking Sebastian quite violently.  
  
"YOU METALLIC MORONS!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HARRY ABOUT THIS!!" Leena yelled while crying anime style. Benjamin then intervened and pulled his robotic teammate out of her grasp.  
  
"Leena! Sebastian and I never once told Harry about this! It's not our fault!"  
  
"Well? How else would he have found out?! Can ya tell me?! HUH?!"  
  
"Hmm. It might be that Harry listened the recording I left for people calling about the event." Doc said. All eyes turned to him. "What?Well, how was I supposed to know Harry would actually listen to something for once?! What do you expect me to do now?"  
  
"Frankly Dad, I think you should run for cover." Leon said. Before Doc could ask why, he found himself being strangled by his daughter.  
  
"Get em Liger! Strike laser claw!!" The Jager's paws glowed and jumped into the air. But before the strike laser claw could connect, Harry spun the Gojulas around and it tail whipped the Jager out of the air. It came crashing to the ground. Liger struggled to get back up.  
  
"Not so tough now are you, huh Bit?!" Harry opened fire on the blue zoid and soon had it pinned to the ground. Harry stopped firing and the Gojulas walked over to the sparking downed Zoid. It aimed it's cannon at the cockpit and charged a mini particle cannon on the head. "It's over now!! Once you and your little ultimate X are out of commission, Leena will be free of your dastardly power and we'll spend the rest of our happy lives together! You lose Bit!!" Bit managed to sit up in the cockpit. He then imagined the site of Harry and Leena getting married, and frankly, it was revolting.  
  
"Ugh.. No way Harry!!" Bit opened the Ion boosters and slide along the ground, away from the Gojulas. The Jager got up on it's feet and made another charge for the gojulas. It charged up again for the strike laser claw and lunged at the Gojulas. Harry saw this coming and knocked it down again with another tail whip. The Jager tumbled to the ground and staggered a bit before regaining it's composure.  
  
"You can keep charging all you want Bit! But your no match for the King of zoids, the Gojulas!!" Harry laughed as the Gojulas roared.  
  
"Aw man! Okay, what now Liger?" Bit asked his mechanized companion. The Liger roared and a new screen came up on the monitor showing schematics for a new attack. "Super Sonic Strike?.. All right, LET'S DO IT!!" The Liger charged it's ion boosters and started running away from Harry. This attack need at least a few hundred feet to be used.  
  
"What's the matter Bit? Finally realized your no match for me?"  
  
"Hardly Harry." The Liger turned around and charged towards Harry at full speed. Harry smirked and ran towards the blue zoid.  
  
"All right Liger! SUPER SONIC STRIKE!!" Bit hollered. The Jager's ion booster's glow went from bright blue to hot pink and the Armor went from Blue to a glowing yellow.  
  
"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Harry yelled as the Jager ran towards him. He started panicking and started firing blindly. The yellow zoid then turned into a beam of light and shot right through the Gojulas. A second later, the beam turned back into the glowing Jager and stopped in a few miles away from Harry's zoid. The Gojulas toppled over with it's bottom half completely gone. The Jager returned to blue and it's roar echoed through the air.  
  
"ALL RIGHT!!! WE DID IT!!" Bit yelled. Bit then stopped laughing and felt a little nauseous. The speed of the sonic strike was too much for his stomach to handle. He then fell back into the seat and grabbed a paper bag from the back of the cockpit. "Ugh. way too fast.. (censored)"  
  
Back in the fallen Gojulas, Harry still couldn't have grasped the fact that he had lost. "I..I lost.Leena.. I couldn't save. couldn't save you. Leena.. I lost. Leena.."  
  
A few hours later, a zoid battle commission whale king arrived. They took what was left of the Gojulas and took Harry into custody. Bit, Leon, and Doc (Who finally managed to calm Leena down.) watched as Harry was dragged crying into the whale king. Doc took a long hard look at Harry and frowned.  
  
"Hmm. Whaddya think Bit? Should we press charges?" Doc asked. Bit stared at Doc for a second and then turned around. He looked at Harry for a while and couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy.  
  
"Naw. I don't think we should. Poor guy's had enough I guess. Let's just send him back to his base."  
  
"Think he'll be all right?" Leon asked.  
  
"I don't know Leon. I don't know." Doc replied. Soon the Whale king was fully loaded and vanished into the sky.  
  
Chad: "Now that Harry's been taken care of, what about the wedding? Will their BE a wedding? Find out in the next chapter."  
  
Jecht: "Who ya kiddin? Of course theirs gonna be a wedding!"  
  
Chad: "You numb skull!! Whyd ya go and tell them?!" (SLAP)  
  
Jecht: "Cause they all ready know!" (SLAP)  
  
(SLAP)  
  
Jecht: "LISTEN YOU!"  
  
Chad: "What?!" (extremely evil look)  
  
Jecht: "Uh.. Nothing."  
  
Chad: "Just what I thought." ^_^ 


	3. ch. 3

Chad: I don't own Zoids.. OH COME ON PEOPLE! This fic isn't THAT bad is it?! Gimmi a review here!! T_T  
  
Bit ran into the empty ruined church. He looked at all the debris that was caused by Harry's attack. He then saw Leena sobbing in one of the seat rows that hadn't been crushed. Her head hung low. Her dress had been slightly stained from all the debris. Bit walked over and sat down next to her.  
  
"You okay Leena?" Bit said as he put his arm on her shoulder. She looked up at him with teary eyes then collapsed into his chest. Crying was totally out of character for Leena, so he knew this was a real blow to her. Bit hugged her tightly and ran his hand through her hair while she sobbed.  
  
"Bit. "Sniffle" Why did this have to happen?" She managed to say after a while.  
  
"I'm sorry Leena. Don't worry, Harry's gone now. It's gonna be all right."  
  
"No it's not!" She said. "The most important day of my life and that moron had to ruin it. "Sniffle" All I wanted to do was get married." She said clinging on tighter. Bit frowned for a moment and then slightly smiled. He gently pulled Leena's face up and wiped her tears.  
  
"Well, who says we still can't get married today?" Bit said. Leena gave him a puzzled look. "I mean, just because the church is a wreck doesn't mean we can't get married, does it Leena?"  
  
".I. I guess not."  
  
"Right! Whaddya say we get outta here and get on with the ceremony? We can continue outside.. K'?" Bit said. Leena smiled and hugged him. "You always do manage to make me feel better Bit." Bit smiled.  
  
A half hour later, everyone was gathered outside the church near the liger Jager. The first judge had gone crazy from fright due to Harry's attack, so Benjamin's girlfriend judge was making the speech. (Chad: Again, I don't know what they say at weddings. T_T)  
  
"Do you, Bit Cloud, take this woman to be your wife? To love and cherish, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do." Bit said.  
  
"And do you, Leena Toros, take this man to be your husband? To love and to cherish, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do." Leena said.  
  
"Do you have the ring?" The Judge asked Bit. Bit smiled and reached down into his pocket. After a few seconds, he realized there was nothing in his pocket.  
  
"That's weird." Bit said.  
  
"Somethin' wrong Bit?" Leena asked.  
  
"I know I had it before." Bit said. He then took his coat off and started fishing through it. After a while he reached for his belt.  
  
"O.O Bit!! Not here!" Leena said.  
  
Suddenly, the Jager started walking towards Bit and Leena. Leena stepped back slightly and the Jager moved it's head towards Bit. It then opened it's jaw and dropped something shiny into Bit's hand. Bit looked into his palm and saw the ring. "Hm. Thanks buddy." Bit said to the Jager. It growled lightly. Bit turned around and placed the ring on Leena's finger.  
  
(Sweatdrops) "Very well then. With the power invested in me, I know pronounce you, husband and wife. You may ki~"  
  
"I think we got that part down Judge." Leena interrupted. Leena jumped into Bit's arms and they kissed like never before. The whole crowd cheered as the couple turned around. Leena smiled and launched the bouquet into the air. All the ladies lunged for it. Who caught it? Benjamin.  
  
Suddenly, a couple of Hammer heads appeared heading towards the ceremony with news logos on them.  
  
"Oh no. HEY! Who invited the media!?" Bit and Leena yelled. Everyone was silent. Doc took a few steps back. Everyone turned around and sweatdropped.  
  
"DOC!!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"I couldn't help it! They all offered me so much money! I just couldn't say no!" He said.  
  
The Hammerheads landed and hordes of reporters started stampeding towards them. Bit and Leena were about to break for it, when the Jager roared and opened it's cockpit. The newlyweds ran to it.  
  
"Thanks Buddy!!" Bit yelled as he and Leena jumped into the cockpit seat. The hatch closed and the Jager started running away. Bit and Leena sighed as they ran farther and farther away from everyone else.  
  
"Man! Talk about a close call." Bit said.  
  
"No kiddin'." Leena said. She then relaxed into her husbands chest and looked up. "So what's next for us Bit?" She asked. Bit looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I dunno Leena. But whatever it is, I'm sure we can handle it."  
  
"You know it Bit." Leena smiled and kissed Bit again. The Liger roared and continued it's run.  
  
End.  
  
Chad: Okay folks. That's it. NOW PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'm getting desperate here!! T_T 


End file.
